


Are You Sure You're Not Vulcan? (Don't Touch Quinn's Marshmallows!)

by Insanity_at_Random (JD_Winters), JD_Winters



Series: In League with Warlocks, Devils and Goddesses [3]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Gave Me an Excuse to Introduce a OC, Apple tossing, Arguing, Arthur is a little shit, But doesn't Always at Like it, Civil War Team Iron Man, Ethan is Kinda Based/Inspired by Spock from Star Trek Discovery, Form Future Stories, LoLP, Marshmallow Addiction, No Summary Beacuse I Couldn't Think of One, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One Shot, Scott Lang is not Part of the Rogues, This Idea got Stuck in my Head, Up & Down (Into the Air) That is, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Winters/pseuds/Insanity_at_Random, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Winters/pseuds/JD_Winters
Summary: If you want to know what my OC Ethan looks like google 'Ethan Peck' because my OC looks exactly like the actor but with pointy ears.Rating is for the One actual swear-word in this story and another alternative British curse phrases





	Are You Sure You're Not Vulcan? (Don't Touch Quinn's Marshmallows!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what my OC Ethan looks like google 'Ethan Peck' because my OC looks exactly like the actor but with pointy ears.
> 
> Rating is for the One actual swear-word in this story and another alternative British curse phrases

**Are You Sure You’re Not Vulcan?**

Quinn - better known to her friends as Jojo - was walking to the living room, with her head thrown back in frustration as she complained. “I’ve just about had it with Rogers and his bloody groupies!” she exclaimed throwing both her arms up in the air. Crossing her arms over her chest, she grumbled, “What I wouldn’t do to kick their bloody arses in gear.”

The man walking beside her, hands clasped behind his back, stood at equal height; his dark brown hair that, normally Curly and messy, was brushed back into a style that loosely resembled a quiff, revealing Vulcan-like ears. He had warm brown eyes and warm, yet smooth lightly tanned skin complemented by a strong, well-defined jaw that was lightly covered with stubble. The warmth of his eyes contrasted with his monochrome outfit of simple, black form-fitting t-shirt, black jeans, a long black coat and black Doc Martins.

Shaking his head slightly, he stated, “To start an altercation with the so-called “Rogue Avengers” is to incite the council’s ire upon ourselves, which I must remind you is something that we cannot afford at the present time.” His deep, velvety, baritone voice never once swayed from its calm demeanour.

Jojo whipped her head around to stare at him incredulously. “Are you implying that I can’t keep my temper around Rogers and the others?” she asked in a low tone.

“I was not implying anything. I was merely stating that it is not worth breaking your hand on the former captain’s jaw. And that while it may indeed be cathartic, the consequences in the aftermath outweigh the benefits that such an action would have.”

Jojo threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. “Aww, Ethan! I knew you cared!”

Ethan looked at her indignantly. “Of course, I care. While I may not be the most expressive of people in terms of emotions at times, I have never, nor will I ever find joy in you bringing needless pain or harm upon yourself. To suggest such a thing is highly insulting.”

“I hate it when you make sense,” she replied, pouting. She flopped down onto one of the living room ’s many sofas, while grumbling, “Stupid logic.”

“Don’t pout,” Ethan chided as he placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. “It’s unbecoming of you, Dear Heart. You at least have the privilege of not having to ‘manage’ them,” he retorted. Ethan sat back with a sigh. “I may be the son of an ambassador, but I would gladly trade places with you.”

“Even if it meant fighting the night hordes of Dracula and a vampire who’s gone banana balls?” Jojo asked with a raised eyebrow.

The corner of Ethan’s lips quirked upwards in the beginnings of a smile. “Despite your crude wording, fighting both Dracula and Dio - even at the same time - still somehow seems more appealing than the task to which I have been given.”

“Well, who else is more qualified to be the liaison between the ‘Rogues’ and the UN, than the grandson of the legendary Los Angeles-born Ambassador Gregory Knight as well as the Son of Ambassador Stephen Knight?” Quinn asked tilting her head to one side in curiosity.

Ethan’s brow furrowed as he replied, “Simply because I am the most qualified does not equate to me being the most suitable choice.” Sitting up straighter, he turned his head to the side to look directly at Quinn. “Nor am I obligated to like them or the task.”

Leaning closer Jojo smirked. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were throwing a fit or sulking right now,” she teased in a sing-song tone.

“Then it is thankful that you know me better than that,” he replied with a small smirk.

Jojo narrowed her eyes at him, “What are you getting at?”

“It would be oh so unfortunate if someone, other than me, in the compound were to discover the location of your ‘Secret Stash’!” Ethan replied in an impassive tone, suppressing a smirk.

“You wouldn’t dare!” she gasped, eyes wide.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. “Would I not?”

Jojo narrowed her eyes dangerously at her partner. “I can’t tell if you’re lying or not.”

“I do not lie,” Ethan replied indifferently.

“Are you sure you’re not Vulcan?” she asked, looking at her partner dubiously.

Ethan sighed before asking, “Why are we once again having this conversation?” Leaning forward he picked up a book that lay atop the coffee table, having left it there a few days prior.

“Because you sure as hell have the ears for it. Not to mention ya kinda look and act like the Spock from Star Trek: Discovery,” Jojo replied.

Ethan picked up where he had marked his place in the book, relaxing back into his seat. “If I were, even you, my Dear Heart, would have noticed something of such a scale,” He retorted fondly with a roll of his eyes.

Quinn bolted upright in her seat. “HEY! What’s that supposed to mean?!” She exclaimed indignantly, pointing her index finger angrily at Ethan.

“Nothing.” The dark brunette said with a raised eyebrow. “But I do know of your obscene addiction to marshmallows and candy alike, and know where you keep your supplies,” Ethan stated calmly, his expression giving nothing away except for the small, quick upward quirk of his lips.

The vampire slayer gasped in outrage and gave for partner a look that clearly said, ‘you wouldn’t’. “You are many, _many_ things Ethan Xander Gerogy Knight, but EVIL isn’t one of them!” she exclaimed.

“Try. Me,” Ethan challenged with a smirk and quirked an eyebrow up.

Quinn’s eyes widened when she finally realised that he was in fact not joking and sprinted out of the room to check her secret stash hadn’t been touched.

“You did that to get her to leave, didn’t you?” Arthur asked, announcing his presence as he leaned against the breakfast bar in the kitchen, an apple in hand.

“I can assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about,” Ethan replied, as a blood-curdling scream filled the hall of the Protectors wing.

It was shortly followed by an enraged yelled of, “ETHAN!”

“Oh crap,” Arthur groaned. “Welp! I’m gonna go an’ warn the others,” he said cheerfully. _‘We’re All Doomed!’_ Arthur thought hysterically as he left the room, tossing his apple up and down.

Ethan smirked deviously from behind his book as he thought, _‘I wish you luck when she finds out her stuff is in your section of the compound. Not that she’ll know how it got there. Payback’s a bitch, Rogers.’_

**The End...?**


End file.
